


that was a solid 8

by demonhunterknight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Diving scores, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Loki is sassy, Meme Lord Peter Parker, Other, You hate the titanic, meme references, no offense, yeet or yeeteth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: You and Loki are friends, good friends, other than giving diving scores to the people jumping off the titanic, you both fall in love with each other.
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	that was a solid 8

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna add more chapters.

Loki X Reader.

Loki had been living in the Avenger’s tower for a while now, but kept his distance, according to Thor, Odin wanted him to serve his sentence on Midgard, most likely knowing it would be more of an annoyance to the God than any other prison cell could be, after all, he did have to put up with Tony’s nicknames _every single day._

“Hey Reindeer Games” Tony yelled from the sofa, and you could hear the sharp intake of breath coming from the God that stood a few feet away from you. You turned to look at him and he did the same, you both gave each other a look and you nodded towards the man who had just shouted.

“He’s just gonna come up with new one’s if you don’t respond” You state, and on que from the sofa area.

“Oi, Frosty!” And you let out a small laugh, as Loki rolls his eyes, before glancing behind at Tony.

“What” He asks, coldly, frowning at the genius. Who sticks his tongue out at him and points at the screen.

“Avengers movie night, which means, you have to join, unless of course you want your daddy to know you’ve been ‘rampaging the city’ again” He smirks and Loki rolls his eyes, knowing full well that he wouldn’t and sighs.

“Well aren’t you sugar, spice and everything nice” He mutters, and you laugh, Tony scowls and stutters.

“Well aren’t you rudeness, sarcasm and….” He trails off and Loki steps forward.

“No go on, if you can find something that rhymes with sarcasm I’ll repent for all my crimes right now” He speaks and you laugh as you brush past him, throwing yourself down onto the sofa, and patting the seat next to you while gesturing at Loki, who looks at you sceptically and then at the screen sighing, before taking a seat, and you smile at him.

“What we watchin’” You ask, as you grab a handful of popcorn as stuff it into your mouth, and Tony grins an evil smirk, and you feel your stomach drop.

“No…” You whisper, and Loki looks at you in confusion.

“Oh yes” He chuckles, and you fall back dramatically onto Loki’s chest, not feeling him stiffen under your touch.

“Anything but thattt” You groan, and Tony laughs, the other avengers already knowing what the film.

“Not The Titanic” You sob, still lying on Loki’s chest, and the rest of the Avengers laughed. Tony almost always chose that film. Knowing just how much you hated it.

“Please no” You beg, and he shakes his head.

“It’s my turn to choose and this is what I choose” He says, before pressing play on the film, and you curse at him under your breath, hearing him chuckle, and you quickly reposition yourself, your head still on Loki’s shoulder, realising just how comfortable he was, and seeing as he hadn’t objected yet, you presumed it was okay. You glanced up and saw Thor watching you with a confused but yet happy smile, and you stick out your tongue as he gives you a small thumbs up, and you frown, snuggling closer to Loki, who shifts under you, moving a hand to rest it on the side of your waist.

An hour later you had gotten to the part of the film where they jumped under the boat. And smiling you softly muttered a seven under your breath, and Loki looked down at you in confusion, and you looked up at him in return, before pointing to the next guy who jumped and whispered.

“That’s a pretty good jump, so I’d give him a six” You smile, and he lets out a small laugh, as you place your head back on his chest, continuing to rate the passengers.

A few minutes later Tony sighed and turned to the both of you.

“Do you really have to yell out diving scores?” He asks, and you shrug with Loki smirks.

“The last guy had a solid 8 let me tell you” You speak, and Steve chuckles, and even Nat cracks, a smirk, you feel Loki’s grip on your waist tighten, and you smile to yourself, cuddling closer.

“I’m pretty sure it was a 7” Loki comments, and you shake your head, mumbling tiredly.

“An 8” You mutter, and close your eyes, feeling your eyelids become heavy.

The next morning when you woke up, you knew you weren’t in your room, a bookcase adorned every wall and they were filled with all sorts of leather bound books, you let out a small groan, stretching your arms as you snuggled closer to the warmth next to you. And then you realised.

“Loki?” You muttered, still half asleep, and the God shifted, tilting his head to look at you.

“Yes?” He responds, and you pressed your cheek into his chest.

“How’d I get here?” You ask, and he shrugs.

“I carried you” He says simply, and you nod. Before asking.

“But why am I in _your_ room” You say, prompting him, but the God just shrugs again.

“It was closer” He says, closing his eyes, and stopping speaking, you nod to yourself and lay there for a while, wrapped up in an olive green duvet and pressed against Loki, you smiled to yourself, this was actually nice. You could get used to this you thought. And then stopped yourself. Did you really just say that? About Loki?

You liked the God, obviously, he was one of your close friends, you were seemingly the only one in the tower who didn’t ‘bore him with their lack of knowledge or buffoonery’ and spent a lot of time with him.

Thor enjoyed it when you did, always passing comments on how you bring out a different side of him, one that he only seems to have when he’s around you. But you just presumed that was because you didn’t annoy him.

You saw him as a friend, right?

But right now, as you lay in the quiet, listening to Loki’s steady breathing.

You realised something.

You wanted this, but more specifically you wanted it with him.

And that was when you started panicking, you shot up and Loki moved, frowning, comfortable the way you were before.

“I should, um, go get.. dressed” You mumble, and Loki tilts his head at you.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, and you shrug, slipping from under the duvet, making up an excuse.

“It’s late, and I promised I’d help Tony in his lab” You explain, and he nods, but you gesture to him first.

“Thank you, though, I slept well” You say, and he smiles at you.

“As did I” He says, and with that, you slip out of his room and into the corridor, running a hand through your hair.

You were in love with Loki.

But you couldn’t tell him, could you? He’d panic, or worse, never talk to you.

Or he could think it was one big joke, you knew how he didn’t trust people. He’d told you enough himself.

You sighed, heading back to your room, as when you got their you picked up a plain green shirt form the floor, pulling off your old one, and slipping the new one over your head. You sighed and headed back out again, heading off towards the kitchen, to grab some breakfast and then go to Tony’s lab.

As you entered the kitchen you saw Loki already in there, and when he saw you he glanced down at the shirt you were wearing, and his breathing hitched.

It was his shirt.

You smiled at him as you entered, grabbing a mug from the shelf and placing it under the coffee machine, and Tony walked in.

“Hey Reindeer Games, hey Y/N” He greets, and Loki scowls at the man, you smile greeting him, while he hands you his mug, you take it from him, and after your coffee has finished, place his under the machine, he nods at you in thanks, and you smile.

“So, you helping me in the lab today?” He asks, and you nod.

“Yep” You saying, popping the p. He grins at you.

“Okay. So I’m 75% sure what I’m working on won’t explode” He confirms and you grin.

“75%? Damn, that’s quite high for once” You laugh, and Loki looks between the two.

“Explode?” He asks, and you nod.

“Most of Tony’s experiments explode” You confirm, and Tony nods, but then points at you accusingly.

“But they turn out to be perfect in the end, after all” He says, before pointing at himself. “Genius” he brags, and you shake your head still laughing, before taking a sip of your coffee, watching as Loki rolls his eyes once more, and turns to you.

“I’ll see you later” He says, and you smile at him.

“See you” You say, knowing he’d be heading to his room to read, or come up with some new prank for Thor.

A few explosions and experiments later, you come out of the lab, and run into Loki, he places an arm on your shoulder to steady you, and you smile at him apologetically.

“Are you planning on going somewhere?” He asks, and you nod up at him.

“To get ice cream” You say, before smirking “Or commit a felony, I haven’t decided yet” You smile, and Loki grins.

“Mind if I join you?” He asks, and you shake your head, allowing Loki to lead the way.

As you walked down the park, ice cream in hand, you and Loki were once again having a pointless conversation.

“I’m trying to tell you, that’s not what throwing something in Shakespearean would be” Loki sighs, and you shake your head.

“It’s yeet” You say, adamantly, and Loki shakes his head this time.

“No” He tries to say, but you ignore him.

“Yeeteth?” You question, and then laugh to yourself, and Loki stares at you in confusion, you glance at him.

“What?” You ask, frowning ever so slightly, and Loki shrugs.

“How can a mortal like you be so…” He trails off and you frown for a second. “intriguing, compared to other mortals” He finally says, and you look at him.

“What do you mean” You ask, quietly, and he looks at you, smiling at you slightly.

“Every other mortal here, only sees what I’ve done, but the moment I stepped into the tower, you made it your mission to befriend me… but why?” He asks, and you shrug to yourself.

“Everyone deserves a second chance…” You say, smiling at him, and he watches your for a moment, as if battling with himself, before moving forward quickly, tilting your head up, and pressing a quick chaste kiss to your lips. Before pulling away, you stand there for a moment stunned, as Loki waits for your reaction.

“Oh okay” You mumble, and look down at the floor, blushing. And Loki looks frightened for a moment.

“I hope I didn’t ruin… things then” he says softly, and you look up at him, shaking your head.

“No, no, no, you didn’t… I just wasn’t expecting it” You say, shrugging softly, and he smiles, nodding.

“Perhaps we could try something then, you and i?” He asks, and you smile at him.

“Are you asking me out?” You ask, and he nods.

“I suppose I am” He admits and you grin.

“Then my answers yes” You say, and he grins, quickly kissing you once more. “So this means I get to kiss you whenever I like then?” You ask, and he nods. You grin before turning to him and saying.

“Oh, and by the way, it’s definitely yeeteth” You nod with a final confirmation, and hear him groan.

“It is not. You’re spending too much time with the spider boy” He complains, and you laugh as you walk off down the path. Heading back towards the tower. Hand in hand.


End file.
